


Not Needed but Greatly Appreciated

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [10]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Destruction, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: This was supposed to just be oral sex but now has a plot.Basically flash has an unwanted admirer.And she doesnt like to pull punches.





	Not Needed but Greatly Appreciated

_ Flash felt out of his comfort zone when going to parties for fellow teachers. Maybe it was the beer in the coolers and the wine being poured. Hardly anything for him to drink. The ring on his finger was a comfort to him. Eddie was just going to get soda, he's still with him. he's not in that basement. He's not in the basement. _

_ Flash played with his ring as the thought echoed through his mind. The link between the two was getting a bit stronger, so they could walk distances away from each other, but he didn't want to worry Eddie.  _

_ "You look like you would rather be somewhere else." A soft, deep female voice spoke, making Flash flinch. He looked towards the voice to see a woman with dark blue eyes. _

_ "I'm just here to congratulate the new teacher." Flash chuckled awkwardly, pushing away from her. "Don't really do parties anymore. Two many people" _

_ "Well I appreciate the thought, it's a shame we met here, if you would rather be someplace more private." _

_ "Sorry I'm spoken for. I'm Flash Thompson." _

_ "Valerie Cooper. I'm teaching health." _

_ Flash smiled. "I'm teaching gym." _

_ Valerie smiled like a viper, showing white teeth against black lipstick, matching her black hair. "Then we're going to be working very closely all day" _

_ "I'm sure you'll still find time for family." A deep voice rang out. Flash grinned.  _

_ "I always do, dear." Flash replied taking the soft drink Eddie had offered him. Eddies road to recovery had just begun, he coughed in his sleep and looked like his skin was no longer attached to his bones, hanging loosely while still showing that he was skinny, his eyes sunken in, but bright and happy, like he could breathe despite everything.  _

_ Eddie politely stuck out his hand. "Eddie Thompson. I believe you've met my husband." _

* * *

Grading papers was a long process. Flash was determined to do it right, reading every answer. The problem with that was that these children were all smart asses. Flash sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sex education was important, but none of these teenagers care. 

Eddie placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed from his place under Flash's desk. Flash hummed and relaxed. Eddies tongue felt devine and he was so gentle. Flash was in so much love it almost hurt. 

"Babe. I'm almost done." Flash hummed, talking both about the papers and the heat settling in his gut. Eddie swallowed him down and Flash bucked, growling and biting at his fist as his climax washed over him softly, like a wave at night.

Eddie pulled away and kissed the head before tucking Flash away. Flash kept on grading papers like nothing ever happened. Eddie stayed where he was and just rubbed up and down his thighs.

Flash was on the last paper when his door opened. On habit Flash pushed himself closer to hide Eddie. 

"Mr. Thompson, you're working late as always." The familiar femine voice rang out. 

Flash gritted his teeth. 

"Mrs. Cooper. How can I help you?" Flash felt off as soon as she arrived. 

"Well given" she whispered, walking over to the front of his desk, "that we're both health and sex education teachers, maybe we could compare notes." 

"I'm sure you know what you are doing." Flash looked forward and tried to ignore her, but she grabbed his arm. Eddie growled softly and grabbed his phone to look for a certain app, finding it and activating it. Softly grabbing at Flash. 

Flash looked at her with camouflaged anger in his eyes. 

The woman didn't notice. "But I know you have experience. Surely you could teach me something. I'm sure your husband won't mind, with his health on the rise." 

"What do you mean?" Flash froze.

"Eddie is looking great, soon he'll feel like he doesn't need you anymore." The woman continued.

"And you do?" Flash asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you're smart, funny, and fun to be around." She put his other arm around his wrist. Eddie hissed and flash responded by carressing Eddie's scalp.

"My husband thinks so too, that's why we're married." Flash tried to take his hand back. "Please let go of my arm." 

The woman let go. "Your hand is shaking. Have you've been drinking again?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Flash flinched like she had slapped him and eddie thought she did for a second, but the symbiote gave him a 'don't react signal'.

"Your AA meetings. I see your car there. Is it your husband?" She asked. "I wouldn't make you drink. I won't make you do anything you wouldn't want to." 

"Then get out." Flash snapped. 

Valerie cupped his face. "You don't mean that." 

Flash pulled her hands away, scratching his face and making him bleed. "Yes. I do. Now. Get out." Flash glared at her and she walked out. Eddie crawled out and stared at the door with pure anger. 

"That bitch!" He growled and grabbed Flash's hand. The symbiote healed the scratches on Flash's as he held his breath. He was staring at his hands, which were shaking. Eddie could feel him practically vibrating. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Love. Darling." Eddie knelt to look him in the eye and to make it easier for flash to look at him. His eyes were distant and he stopped breathing. The symbiote caressed Flash's cheek but he wouldn't look at either of them. He had tears wield up in his eyes. 

"Love, look at me." Eddie begged and looked at his face. "Come back to me. Darling, my heart I'm right here." Flash grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him close to his chest, clutching Eddies hand. Eddie started to cradle the back of Flash's head.

"Ed, I-I cant." Flash started to hyperventilate. 

Eddie placed a kiss on Flash's forehead. "My darling. I'm here. I'm right here." 

Flash locked eyes with Eddie. They stared at each other as Flash came back into himself.

Eddie drove home that day.

* * *

Flash didn't go to work the next day. He barely got out of bed. He was so so so tired. He was curled into a ball, wrapped with the symbiote and Eddie. He didn't sleep, he was just a numb pile. Eddie couldn't do much but hold him.

"Its cold." Flash whispered. "I'm cold" 

"I know. You're home. It's ok." Eddie whispered. 

Flash hummed. "I love you." 

Eddie kissed right under Flash's jaw. "You are my everything."

Flash still didn't relax. He knew he was safe, he knew his ghost was buried. His father was gone but he could feel every punch, every slap, every time flash's father grabbed his arm too hard.

He knew he had to get up eventually, that he would have to do anything, but after the stress constantly bearing down on him, his eyes began to close and he slipped into a dreamless sleep. The symbiote fought back all dreams as Eddie slipped away, the antivenom suit slipping out of his skin. 

Flash complained with a small sigh. Eddie caressed Flash and placed a kiss on Flash's forehead. He relaxed and melted into the symbiote. 

  
  
  


Eddie crawled up to the roof and began swinging around Philadelphia. Eddie was furious and almost shaking. How dare she attack them and their marriage. He was thinking of all that they had been through, how not even death couldn't part them. He sighed and hid behind an alley, changing into his civilian clothing. 

He was right in front of the school, and it was nearing the time that the children are leaving. The parents were piled in the front, ready to pick up their children. They used to do the same for Andi before she graduated, her and her symbiote now fighting alongside the Hawkeyes. Eddie walked up to the front door, and made his way to the front office, stopping to send a text message before walking in. 

The secretary recognized Eddie immediately. "Mr Thompson, your husband isn't here today." 

"I know. I'm not here for him, I'm here to discuss something with the Principal and Ms. Cooper." Eddie said smoothly, smiling politely, but not with it meeting his eyes.

The secretary looked at Eddie with confusion, but motioned for him to sit in waiting for the people he requested.

He sat quietly with his jaw clenched. Eddie knew he wasn't the best husband, but he did what he could, while knowing what he couldn't do. And with Flash shaking all night he couldn't just sit by and watch him drown in his own thoughts. He needed to make things clear with this woman. There was no one he would let talk to Flash like that and she had no right to go after married men. She had nonright to twist them to do her bidding.

The principal was a younger fellow, not quite graying, but had crows feet. Even with Eddie nearing forty, he was probably older than the guy. He wore proper three piece suits. Solid though. But they weren't formal, often multicolored and clashing. He respected others and Eddie respected him. He was an honest man as well, not standing for misconduct in front of the students who were impressionable.

The secretary returned to Eddie after the final bell rang out signalling dismissal. She looked flustered. 

"They're ready to see you now." 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen any body walk in through the front door. It was just him. He stood up and made his way to the office, phone in hand and every prayer he knew sent towards his beloved. 

Eddie made a point to duck through the door, making him seem taller and sat down right in front of the man he wished to speak with. 

The suit was torn in places, and there was red lipstick smeared from his lips to down under his shirt. His combed hair was a mess and he didn't act calmly or collected. Ms. Cooper was slightly better. Her clothes were crooked and she had the same shade of lipstick smeared on her lips her long black hair was roughly tied behind her. Eddie just glared at her and she had the nerve to look scandalized.

"State your business. Why are you here without your husband?" The principal almost snapped and straightened his tie, like it could help with how his shirt was ripped open next to where the buttons were, leaving them intact. 

"Ms. Cooper here is harassing my husband. She's done so on multiple occasions, and I would appreciate if she left Flash be." Eddie almost snarled. 

"I was just being friendly with Eugene." Valerie said with wide eyes. Eddie had to cough to cover up a growl. "It's not my fault you feel like you have to control his life." 

Eddie dug his nails into his palm. He almost winced. Flash is going to kill him. 

"I do not control my husband-" 

"So where is he right now?" Valerie asked with a falsely innocent tone. The principal watch with interest because he didn't have to step in yet. 

"He's resting. He wasn't feeling well." 

"Yeah a hangover will do that to you." 

* * *

Flash was woken up by a flood of hot anger. He looked around to see Eddie gone, but checked his phone to check his messages and blanched. 

* * *

Eddie went quiet and glared hell's fury at her. Seeing as she had no soul, it did nothing. The principal went quiet he knew that Flash did not drink, but never questioned it. His life was his. Given his damn near perfect attendance, skipping school to drink was almost out of the question. He had to hear Eddie out and discuss this with Ms. Cooper later. 

But for now he had to stop eddie from doing something he'd regret. 

"Do you have any evidence of this happening?" He finally asked after a long sigh. 

Eddie lit up like a neon sign. He pulled out his phone and pulled something up and hit play. 

Valerie went pale. The principal simply raised an eyebrow as the three listened. Finally it stopped. She gawked like a flustered parrot for a second. "You weren't even in the room!" 

"It doesn't matter if he was or wasn't. The fact of the matter is you grabbed him when he doesn't want anything to do with him." The principal shook his head. "Do not bother him again." 

"It's not my fault he looks unhappy in his marriage. How many of my conversations with Eugene do you have?" 

"That is not his name. And I have enough." 

She slapped Eddie. Her ring, golden band; probably a wedding ring tore his cheek from next to his nose to his ear.

"Alright. Ms. Cooper, you are dismissed. Do not come back for the rest of the school year, less you wish to be escorted out by police." He went to fill out termination paperwork. "Leave now, Ms. Cooper."

"I look like a mess! You can't expect me to-" 

"A man is bleeding. You should feel lucky that i didn't call the cops on you. Now leave or I will." 

"Fine!" She hissed and left, without her heels.

"Are you alright?" The principal handed a handkerchief to Eddie. 

"It's nothing I haven't felt before." Eddie sighed. "I'm just going to head home." 

He stood up. 

"Is there anything I can do for Flash?" The principle took off his tie to wipe off the makeup.

"I don't speak for him." With that he walked out the door, throwing out the cloth used to wipe up the blood. He walked out of the door of the school, almost directly into Flash's car.

Eddie winced, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hello, my love." 

"Yeah. Hi. Why did you leave?" Flash asked with the window down. 

"I had to deal with something?" 

Flash scoffed. "I don't need you to- what happened to your cheek." His head jerked up to Eddie. 

"Don't worry about that." Eddie sighed, proud of himself. 

"Ed." Flash pressed. 

"I got slapped. It's nothing." Eddie smiled and Flash cupped his cheek, the wound healing. 

Eddie leaned in through the car window to kiss Flash. He just looked at Eddie for a second, then kissed him softly. 

"Did she hit you?" Flash whispered as he pulled away.

"Don't worry about it." Eddie said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"I always worry. Neither one of us is invincible." Flash said and looked at Eddie with a soft expression. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Eddie reached over and pulled Flash's hand towards him, kissing his knuckles. "She just wanted to sleep with someone. Didn't care who. If it makes you feel better, she had a private meeting with your boss and she's fired."

Flash laughed. "It doesn't but thank you. Lets just go home and I'll see if I feel well enough to go to work." 

"Bastard." A female voice screeched and perfectly polished nails grabbed onto Eddie digging into his arm as the other grabbed the phone and pulled it out. Flash grabbed at the woman as her nails left bloody trails along his arm. The pained hiss from Eddie made Flash growl flinch hard. Images of Eddie laying dead made themselves known behind Flash's eyes. 

Eddie grabbed Flash's hand and squeezed. "Please return my phone, ma'am. We would like to go home." 

Valerie smirked. "Then you don't need this, if you just want to go home." She dropped the phone and Eddie winced as he heard the glass shatter.

Eddie really missed his nokia.

Flash snapped back into himself as something made sense. Eddie sent him an audio file over the phone. He backed up the evidence.

"Oops. I lost the recording. They have nothing now. I can get my job back. Isn't that great?" Flash kept quiet and grabbed the handle attached to the ceiling in between the front seats, pulling himself across the car and sticking his head out to face the woman."the only thing gone is your dignity. Before flash hit her with the door, Eddie grabbed his waist. He leaned down and grabbed the phone.

Flash returned to the driver's seat, giving Eddie back the technology carcass he called a phone.

They drove off to the beautiful sound of that woman's screeching.

* * *

Eddie was holding Flash close to him as they cuddled on the couch. Flash laid on eddies chest, his hand playing with Eddie's beard. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving." 

"Didn't want to worry you." Eddie whispered. 

Flash pulled his phone towards him. "'Im taking care of this. I'm sorry.'" Flash read and raised an eyebrow towards his sheepishly blushing husband. 

"I may have been a little vague…" Eddie mumbled. 

Flash chuckled. "A little bit." 

Eddie kissed him. "Can I make it up to you." 

"We'll See." Flash smirked and pulled himself up, straddling Eddie. On instinct Eddie grabbed Flash's hips. The symbiote grabbed Eddie's hands and dissolved his pants. 

"Insatiable." Eddie laughed as Flash had to pull Eddie's shorts down.

"Only for you. My Eddie. My love." Flash moaned he slid down his target, the symbiote taking care off all prep. His stomach twitching in pleasure. "Mine."

Eddie rolled his hips slowly and Flash whimpered and arched his back, burrowing his head in the crook of Eddie's neck. 

"Does that feel good darling." Eddie asked, smirking as he rolled his hips faster. Flash yelped and nodded. Eddie sped up and Flash almost screamed, holding onto Eddie for dear life.

"Ed, I- I" Flash shook and clung to Eddie, digging his nails into Eddies back. Eddie kissed Flash's Ear. That sensation sent flash over the edge, dragging Eddie down with him. Flash held Eddie and burst into tears. 

Eddie just cradled his husband. "Its ok. I'm here. I love you."

"Just let me know when you leave when I'm sleeping. Please." Flash pulled away. "I couldn't handle if something happened to you." He touched his own cheek where eddie was cut. "It could have been so much worse." 

"I know. I'm sorry." Eddie ran his warm hands along Flash's arms. 

Flash placed his head under Eddie's chin. The symbiote wrapped the two of them up in itself as they relaxed. 

"Have you forgiven me for leaving…" Eddie asked. 

Flash answered with a soft snore. 

**He forgave you when he was driving to the school.** The symbiote helpfully supplied.

Eddie laughed and watched a rerun of a space tv show while Flash slept. 


End file.
